Original Characters List
The following is a list of all of my Total Drama OCs list, and their stereotyes: Total Drama *Arianna - The Country Little Princess *Esperanza - The Mechanic Girl *Jack - The Superior Twin *Jake - The inferior Twin *Joy - The Optimisthic *Kevin - The Daredevil *Leila - The Mean Surfer *Nick - The Negative *Will - The Christian Hippie *Zelene - The Tarzan Girl Out of all this OCs, Arianna, Esperanza, Jack, Jake and Will managed to get into the third season in Total Drama Enchanted Forest Wiki, Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites. Kevin, Zelene and Nick were options for what was supposed to be the fourth season, Total Drama Micro, and currently, Esperanza, Nick and Joy are options for Ridonculous Race 2 in the wiki too, the first two paired together as The Random Pair, and Joy with Ennui, as The Odd Duo. Ridonculous Race *Charlie and Mariah - The Student and Teacher *Louis and Carl - The Jazz Players *Lars and Red - The Daters *Ivy and Zach - The Siblings *Pa Gray and Kenny - The Wild West Livers *May and Rose - The Different Best Friends *Ethan and Farzeen - Godfather and Child *Liam and Katelin - The Rebels *Barry and Vivica - The Actors Right now, Charlie and Mariah and Lars and Red are being options for RR 2, along with the surprising last time add of Ivy and Zach, while the last ones to be add were just made up for future occasions, and while teams such as the Jazz Players and the Wild West Livers are for short random roleplays. Based on: All of my characters have one or another basement, and are subtile (or not so subtile) character versions. You maybe have noticed of some of them before, while others are weird to notice about... *Arianna - Arianna doesn't have any particular basement. She's simply a nice and kind country girl. The name, but, it's the name of an actual girl I know, that it's the OPPOSITE of the character. *Esperanza - Based on Leo Valdez's mother of the same name, from Heroes of the Olympus book, Rick Riordan's. Her love for technology is a refference to how the character had a child with Hephaestus, Greek God of technology and fire. *Jack - Ugh, Jack... Jack is based on a "friend" of mine in real life, a complete heartless jerk that enjoys making the lives of a few others miserable. Our friendship still remain, but my small personal revenge is making this idiotic character. *Jake - Jake is well... not me, but slightly based on myself, just for the fact of being a bit bullied by Jack. All the rest, design and personality, isn't actually mine, just trying ot make an opposite twin. *Joy - Joy's design is based on a friend I have, pure rebel, but also great, while her personality is based on Sira's, my best friend, that's always (or almost always) cheerful and happy. *Kevin - Kevin's design is based on Devin's, but from what it takes to the rest, Kevin was made up by me, with no other basement. I'd always wanted a daredevil crazed guy, and with Spud, it wasn't enough. *Leila - Leila is the character that is the most purely mine, as she's completely done by me, with no basement. Maybe a bit of Amy and Taylor's personality, but she's actually kind. *Nick - After Esperanza, I can guess if you've read the books, you know exactly who this character is based on. Nick is a basement of Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, and the character that has made me the biggest impression, because he's pure sadness. Nick is a bit different, and is no demigod, but he still is really based on him. *Will - Will is a mix of a couple of characters. One it's Joe Hart, character from the TV series Glee, which is also a Religious Hippie, and also of Je-Raldo, a TD OC done by Ishy26 on DA. However, he's different in many ways, and as I write about him, I learn to appreciate that. *Zelene - Zelene is just a female Tarzan, young, and kind, but with not a lot of communication. Her name.. I don't know exactly why I picked it... I think just because it sound different... *Charlie - Charlie is two people... the one who owns his name, Carlos, a guy from here, and a bit of myself, guilty of it. *Mariah - Mariah is based on my English teacher, of the same name, just removing the H. Some of the things this two characters do, did actually happen, or could happen. *Louis - Louis' name is surely based on the Jazz player Louis Armstrong, and his design is somewhat like him, just that younger. His gimmick is also a bit about Rodney, but also a bit from the Surfer Dudes. *Carl - Carl isn't actually really based on anyone, not even his name. His mythology obsession it's a bit to make a couple of refferences to Rick Riordan's books, and his particular like for the Egyptian mythology is to reffer to Amos Kane from the Kane Chronicles, who also plays Jazz. *Lars - Lars isn't based on anyone, just a strong guy, phisically like Rodney or Ryan, and a bit of Ryan's datingness. *Red - Her name is a refference to Red Ridng Hood from OUAT, who also came from a small village. Still, some of Red's datingness comes from the original dating pair. *Ivy - Ivy is a bit based on any younger preppy smartass sister you can imagine, from several movies. *Zach - Zach's appearence can be from every movie badass you preffer, with tanned skin, a small beard, long straight hair, and a sleeveless shirt. *Pa Gray - Again, he comes from every Swamp Liver Pa you can imagine, and believe me, they are somehting usual from Westerns. BEANS! *Kenny - Kenny is the Retarded Swamp Kid, who obbeys his Pa in everything, and carries the banjo around, to make fun about how there's always a convenient banjo in the American Western movies. *May - May's design is from a girl I do really know, and her personality is made up. *Rose - As May, Rose's design is from someone I do know. Her personality is a bit from a Feminine Tyler. *Ethan and Farzeen - None of them has any kind of basement. *Liam - Name comes from OUAT's Hook's brother, but his personality is more from Hook's himself. *Katelin - I've seen many OCs named Katelin, and when this character had no name, this one came to my mind. She has no other basement. *Barry - Barry is based on Jacques, also loving performance, but also on Hawlucha, from my Pokémon Fanfic series. *Vivica - Vivica is based on Josee, also being competitive and performer, but also on Meowstic, from my Pokémon Fanfic series.